First Time
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Naruto never had to worry about learning how to kiss, until he started going out with Sasuke. Now he’s got so much more to learn. SasuNaru! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto never had to worry about learning how to kiss, until he started going out with Sasuke. Now he's got so much more to learn. SasuNaru

A/N: Hello, all you lovely readers. M.R. here. This is yet another SasuNaru, in which my brain is obsessed with. I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this to my lovely, lovely wife, Magical Angel. Heh. I do this just because I can, and I have no one I would rather dedicate it to. Maybe it's an extra early birthday present, yeah? I love you, sweetie. Lots of hugs and kisses for the kids!

_M/A/Muse: YAY!! I love you too and same to you with the kids!! Yeah very early present!!_

* * *

There's a first time for everything. There's a first tooth, a first word, first steps, a first best friend, a first kiss, a first make out session, and a first time. So far, Naruto had five out of those seven things: his first tooth was gone, his first steps and words were ages ago, and his first best friend was, well, his boyfriend now. He got completely embarrassed when he thought about his first kiss, which was really a fluke because he hadn't liked his boyfriend then, who was a total bastard by any standards. And their make out session…well, they hadn't gotten around to that yet. Of course, he kissed his bastard of a boyfriend a couple times every day, but never in front of people –until recently-and never with nothing more than a nip and a closed mouth, although Sasuke's "teasing sweep" made his skin tingle in a pleasant way.

As for their first time…well, that was a long time from now. No matter how unbelievably sexy his dark haired bastard was-or how strong the urge to tear off his clothes got-they weren't close to reaching that level. Hell, their kisses were just quick pecks, and Naruto was worried about moving to that next level and having Sasuke realize that he didn't know how to kiss. He had no idea if Sasuke knew how to kiss, because it wasn't like they sat down and discussed things like that. It was embarrassing to have that sort of conversation. So, Naruto was completely floored when Sasuke suggested that they practice kissing. Needless to say, all of the blood in his body had a habit of rushing up into his cheeks.

Sasuke didn't seem as embarrassed at the prospect of practicing. Actually, he seemed to know every secret of the sensual art, and Naruto didn't doubt it. That little thought alone made the blonde boy nervous about how bad he actually was, and the humiliation he'd surely go through when Sasuke found out.

"Dobe. You're not listening to me again." Came an irritated voice just to Naruto's left, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke, Ice Prince, Uchiha heir, and hottest man-besides Naruto himself-in Konohagakure. Cerulean iris' eyes swept over the length of said brunette's body before they swung up to meet annoyed, onyx eyes. Pale fingers tightened between his and those cerulean eyes were drawn to the action like a moth to a flame.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Naruto grinned crookedly, raising his eyes to Sasuke's again. He found the taller boy's eyes narrowed in irritation, and leaned up to kiss the tip of a perfectly curved nose in apology. "I'm sorry, teme. I was just thinking about something."

"Hn. I'll forgive you this time, dobe." Sasuke pulled the shorter boy against his chest, hands still laced together, and pressed his lips against the ones just an inch from his. His free hand went to the back of Naruto's head, and his fingers tangled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Naruto's free hand went to clutch at navy blue fabric as he felt the fingers in his hair tug his head back.

"My, my. I do believe it's a free show." A smooth, deep voice sounded from behind them, and the two boys broke apart as if they'd been burned. Annoyed onyx eyes swung over to the happily smiling silver haired man, and glared at him for all he was worth. "Don't give me that look, Sasuke-kun. You two were the ones making out in the middle of the street. I was just stating my opinion."

Sasuke growled but decided to keep his comments to himself as he brushed past Kakashi and tugged his blonde lover after him. Naruto cast a look back at the silver haired man, who seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. It was like the Jounin loved to tease them.

The brunette pulled them in the direction of his large house, saying nothing and yet everything all at once. The grip on his hand was tight, irritated that they'd been interrupted. That seemed to happen a lot. When it seemed like Sasuke was about to up their relationship to a whole new level, someone-meaning Kakashi-would come in and totally kill the mood, or what little there was of it. It was obvious to the whiskered boy that his boyfriend was getting sick of the interruptions.

Naruto was brought back to the world of the living when he found himself standing in front of Sasuke's house. The brunette was sticking his key into the door lock, almost like he was trying to vent his irritation on the metal contraption. Naruto placed his hand on the taller boy's hip, twisting him around until they stood face to face. He stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him, their hands pressed between their bodies.

A few seconds into the kiss, a tongue brushed wetly over his bottom lip, causing the blonde boy to jump and pull away without thinking. Sasuke scowled at him before turning back towards the door, and letting go of his hand before walking into the front foyer. Naruto followed him into the house and towed his shoes off at the door, watching as his bastard went straight for the couch and collapsed onto it with a heavy sigh.

Naruto moved over towards the couch and looked down at Sasuke curiously. "Are you sulking, teme?" The blonde grinned, giving his boyfriend's knee a gentle nudge with his leg. Sasuke growled in answer, seizing his dobe's wrist and pulling the startled blonde into his lap. Hungry, possessive lips closed over his, and Naruto let himself melt against the taller boy's body. Their lips moved together slowly and sweetly, and Sasuke's hands made themselves known as they gripped his bottom.

This time, when Sasuke's tongue brushed against his bottom lip, he hesitated for a minute before he granted the older boy entrance. He wasn't sure how good he'd be, having no experience in the art of making out, but Sasuke didn't seem to care as he tilted his head to the side for better leverage. He slid his hands up the blonde's back a few times, before they dipped down again to squeeze his bottom.

Naruto's cheeks felt hot. Hell, his whole _body_ felt like it had caught fire. He could feel Sasuke's warmth even through his clothes, and it just made him feel that much hotter. Suddenly, he felt pale fingers tugging the zipper down on his jacket, and he sighed as the cool air of the room chilled his over heated skin, making goosebumps erupt up his tan arms. Sasuke tugged the blonde's orange jacket down his arms, and latched onto the blonde's neck and sucked on the caramel skin feverishly.

His stomach was starting to do flips as he felt Sasuke's teeth nip at his pulse point. He let out a breathy sound as the taller boy's hands slid underneath his black mesh shirt, gently tickling his skin.

The blonde's stomach did another little flip, and Naruto wriggled slightly on the taller boy's lap. A sharp intake of breath caught his attention, and he was suddenly very aware of something rigid digging into his inner thigh. He also caught the hot, stuttered breaths against his neck when the Uchiha pulled away to catch his breath. Suddenly, it was all too much for his frazzled mind to take.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him away gently. The other boy's eyes had darkened considerably, and that was saying something since his eyes were as dark as night. His pale cheeks were tinged red, and his lips were swollen and simply kissable. And he looked damn irresistible.

"Uh, I-I think we should stop for now." The blonde laughed nervously, afraid to move in case Sasuke tried to seriously hurt him. He knew how mad the other boy could get.

Sasuke squeezed the blonde boy's hips, "All right, dobe, we'll stop. But sooner or later, we're gonna have to get past all of this embarrassment." A haughty smirk lit up the taller boy's face as he watched the blood fill his dobe's cheeks. All Naruto could do was stutter out a few syllables of gibberish. The brunette put a hand on the blonde's cheek, then leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. "What are we going to do, then, if you won't let me molest you?" That last part was said in a teasing manner and it made the blonde blush more.

Naruto blinked, "I don't know. We could go and get some ramen?" The blonde shifted off of Sasuke's lap and sprawled himself on the other side of the couch.

"We just had ramen, dobe."

Naruto stuck out his tongue, " Hey, you asked me what we could do. I was just offering up a suggestion." The blonde tilted his head back towards Sasuke's large grandfather clock. They still had a few hours of daylight to burn. They'd already trained a little that day, went out for lunch, and were bothered by Kakashi. There was nothing else they could've done. Well, actually, Naruto could think of one thing, but he'd already put the breaks on that.

"Well, this is fun, just sitting around." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the wall. The blonde boy knew what his boyfriend wanted to do, but as he already said, he'd put the breaks on that just a few minutes ago. "Dobe," the Uchiha sighed, "why'd you stop me earlier?"

Naruto blushed, "I got a little freaked out. I-I've never really…you know." The blonde rubbed his hands over his face, just to hide the blood creeping into his cheeks. He hated feeling embarrassed around the other boy.

He heard Sasuke snort, and suddenly there was movement on the couch as the older boy moved to hover over his blonde lover.

"Usuratonkachi. I don't have any experience with this, either. I'm just going with what feels good." The brunette seized his lover's hands, then pulled the tanned appendages away from the rapidly darkening whiskered cheeks, and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. That action alone made the younger boy squeak and twist out of Sasuke's hold, wanting to hide his face again. "We won't go past what you're comfortable with."

"Uh-huh." Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat, and lifted his arms to link around the other boy's neck. Sasuke smirked down at him, and nudged the blonde's legs further apart.

"Just saying 'uh-huh' isn't going to help, dobe. I need to know how far you'll let me go." Soft, pale lips closed over his, and honey colored hips arched into Sasuke's of their own accord. Those soft lips moved down his neck, and latched back onto the spot it had claimed earlier. Naruto made himself comfortable back against the cushions of the couch, relaxing and enjoying the warm swipes of Sasuke's tongue.

His body was getting overheated again. He was starting to get sweaty, and that made his mesh shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin.

"Sasuke." The blonde murmured, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the armrest. Pale hands pushed up the bottom of his mesh shirt, and that hot, wet, extremely talented tongue traced a scorching path up his abdomen. This time, when his hips lifted, it was of his own volition.

Sasuke moved back up to the blonde's lips and kissed him once, softly, before he lowered his body to the younger boy's, aligning them perfectly. Naruto could feel every part of his lover's body pressed against his.

Every. Single. Solid. Inch.

"How far can I go?" Sasuke breathed against his neck, pushing his hips into the blonde boy's, drawing a sharp gasp from them both. Thin fingers clenched in navy blue material as honey-colored hips lifted into the sensation.

Naruto's head was spinning so fast everything else didn't seem to exist. He was completely caught up in the warmth centered between his legs, the feel of Sasuke pressed against him, the feel of the slightly heavy breaths blooming against his neck. He ran his tongue over his lips, and shifted under the brunette, hissing at the briefly wonderful sensation of grinding against something.

"Kiss me, teme." The blonde threaded shaking hands through Sasuke's hair, then pulled the other teen's head up and smashed their lips together. Sasuke surged into him, running his hands up the blonde's abdomen and pinching a dusky nipple between his fingers. It caused Naruto's stomach to tingle pleasantly.

Sasuke's breath was even heavier as he pulled away from the blonde's lips to trail warm kisses down his neck. A shot of warmth went up Naruto's spine when the Uchiha rolled his hips forward, and their clothed erections came into contact. The blonde was taken by surprise when Sasuke gave an especially hard thrust against him, and that was all it took before warm jets of sticky fluid burst out of his cock and coated the inside of his boxers. It took a moment for his startled brain to reboot, and when it did, he felt a whole new shade of red take over his face.

"God." Naruto moaned, covering his face with his hands, completely mortified. It took Sasuke a few seconds to catch on to his dobe's sudden withdrawal.

"You didn't." Sasuke smirked, nudging the boy's fingers apart with his nose. When all he got in answer was a strangled groan, he decided to find out for himself. He pulled the zipper down on the blonde's pants, and slipped his hand through the folds of Naruto's boxers. Just like he'd expected, his fingers touched the blonde's softening length, and the warm stickiness already starting to dry. He pulled his hand out and licked the milky fluid off of his fingers.

Naruto still had his hands over his face, and absolutely refused to look at Sasuke. "I can't believe that just happened." The blonde moaned, parting his fingers and looking through the gaps he made. The other boy was smirking.

"It's not that bad, dobe. At least you're not hard anymore." Onyx eyes lowered pointedly to the erection still straining against the fly of his shorts, and hoped his lover got the hint. Like always, he didn't.

"Shut up, teme. It _is_ that bad. I'm gonna go clean up." The blonde pushed the older boy away and got up from the couch, heading towards the bathroom. He heard the bastard's snickers as he shut the door behind him.

So much for that first time.

_Owari_


End file.
